youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Kong
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFans movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". Who Appeared On YouTube on March 25, 2017. ''Cast: *[[Belle|Belle]]' - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)' *The Beast - King Kong (King Kong)'' *''Prince Adam - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *[[Muriel Bagge|''Muriel Bagge]]' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife' *[[Eustace Bagge|Eustace Bagge]]' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer' *Gaston - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''LeFou - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin)'' *''Maurice - Chief (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Lumiere - RJ (Over the Hedge)'' *''Human Lumiere - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Cogsworth - Francis (Felidae)'' *''Human Cogsworth - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Mrs. Potts - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life)'' *''Human Mrs. Potts - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes)'' *''Chip - Dot (A Bug's Life)'' *''Human Chip - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures)'' *''Fifi the Feather Duster - Heather (Over the Hedge)'' *''Human Fifi the Feather Duster - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Sultan the Footsool - Pal (Arthur)'' *''Dog Sultan the Footstool - Dino (The Flintstones)'' *''The Wardrobe - Felicity (Felidae)'' *''The Stove - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes)'' *''Phillippe - Pluto (Disney)'' *''The Baker - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)'' *''The Bookseller - Astro (The Jetsons)'' *''The Bimbettes - Lulu, Susu, and Mimi (Lulu Caty)'' *''Monsieur D'Arque - Nigel (Rio)'' *''The Wolves - Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space)'' *''The Old Beggar Woman - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''The Enchantress - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Various in The Mob Song - Marmosets (Rio), Foosas (Madagascar), Gremlins (Gremlins), Broccoloids (The Powerpuff Girls), and Queen Chrysalis' Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' Scenes: *''Beauty and the Kong part 1 - Prologue/"Twilight Sparkle"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 2 - Twilight Sparkle Meets Randall Boggs and Drake'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 3 - Chief's Invention'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 4 - Chief Goes to Far & Get Lost/The Guanlongs'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 5 - Chief Arrives at the Castle'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 6 - Randall Boggs/"Twilight Sparkle (Reprise)"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 7 - Twilight Sparkle at the Castle'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 8 - Twilight Sparkle's New Home'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 9 - "Randall Boggs (Gaston)"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 10 - Twilight Sparkle Meets Princess Atta, Dot, and Felicity'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 11 - Twilight Sparkle Being so Difficult'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 12 - Twilight Sparkle Leave her Room and Meet RJ and Francis'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 13 - "Be Our Guest"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Killer Klowns Attack Again'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 15 - Twilight Sparkle dressing King Kong's Wounds/Randall Boggs Meets Nigel'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 16 - Something Special for Twilight Sparkle/"Something There"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 17 - "Human Again"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 18 - "Beauty and the Kong"'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 19 - King Kong Let Twilight Sparkle Go/Randall's Plan'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 20 - "The Mob Song"/The Villagers Vs. Human Again'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 21 - Battle of the Tower/Transformation/Finale'' *''Beauty and the Kong part 22 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' ''Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010)'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013)'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014)'' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree *''King Kong (1976)'' *''King Kong (2005)'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin (1995)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)'' *My Little Pony The Movie (2017) *The Angry Birds Movie *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)'' *''Felidae (1994)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Space Jam (1996)'' *''The Looney Tunes Show (2011)'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures (1990)'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids (1990)'' *''Arthur (1996)'' *''The Flintstones (1960)'' *''Looney Tunes (1969)'' *''Mickey Mouse Cartoons'' *''Scooby Doo Series'' *''The Jetsons (1962)'' *''Lulu Caty (2009)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Madagascar (2005)'' *''Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988)'' *''Gremlins (1984)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' ''Voices: *Paige O'Hara'' *''Robby Benson'' *''Richard White'' *''Jerry Orbach'' *''David Ogden Stiers'' *''Angela Lansbury'' *''Bradley Pierce'' *''Rex Everheart'' *''Jesse Corti'' *''Hal Smith'' *''Jo Anne Worley'' *''Kath Souice'' *''Brain Cummings'' *''Tony Jay'' *''Mary Kay Bergman'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Kathleen Barr'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Tyrone Savage'' *''John P. Finnegan'' *''Will Ryan'' *''Sharon Alexander'' Trivia: * Kong first appearence in a movie-spoof and the only King Kong character to appear in a movie-spoof. * CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's first movie spoof's. Trailer: * Beauty and the Kong Trailer Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Movies-spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:Dailymotion Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic